Maldito y Bastardo Destino
by Moni Gzz
Summary: Muy Inesperado Punto de vista de alguien en la Boda de Candy oneshot inspirado en una escena de un Fic de Candy y Albert


Hola Chicas, aqui les presento mi segundo oneshot de Candy... espero no les moleste pero este "chispazo" salio de un fic que lei de tita2008 ( IN FRAGANTI ) donde aparecio una escena que me hizo click (jijijiji) asi que es un poco descabellado y mas que se trata del punto de vista de Neil jejeje... pero fue algo que asi nomas salio de la escena que me gusto XD

asi que espero les guste y como siempre los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen ( de haber sido asi el anime no hubierta terminado como termino :S jeje)

saluditos :D

**Maldito y bastardo destino**

_- Esa música que escucho de fondo y esas voces, malditos insoportables murmullos que hacen retumbar dentro de mí como un endemoniado eco, crispando mis nervios, haciendo que mi frustración como ramas nazca desde lo más profundo de mi interior, enraizándose fuertemente, envolviéndome, ahorcándome, cegándome y haciendo que crezca sin cesar en mi... yo queriendo liberarme, provocándome, me incitan queriendo volcarse en una profunda y contenida ira… -_

_-! No puedo soportar más!…ash! me quema esta impaciencia … tener que aguardar aquí… en un lugar donde he sentido como mas de una mirada se posa en mi persona, no sé ¿como me preste a este juego?, o tal vez si… finalmente lo entiendo pero me resisto a darle de alguna manera la razón a mi pensamiento…-_

_- Que ironía… a un costado, veo a mi madre y a mi hermana, soberbias, orgullosas… mirando desde arriba a cuanta persona cruza su mirada con la de ellas, si, me doy cuenta cómo, a pesar de todo continuo siendo manipulado por sus deseos principalmente… por las apariencias, el "¿como quedaríamos ante la Abuela Leagan?", esa desagradable y aparente obligación moral que ellas se empeñan en mantener también me ata… claro! todos deben pensar que esos son los principales motivos que me hace permanecer inmóvil, en este sitio y si, de alguna manera yo también lo creo._

_Mi fría indiferencia hacia el suceso, así, como hacia este recinto… yo sé, deja en muchos la impresión de la escasa importancia que me causa el tan sonado acontecimiento, si!.. Mírenme bien!!... véanme integro, orgulloso, soberbio y seguro que este para mí es un hecho aislado… dense cuenta que no… no me afecta, en lo absoluto… y esas miradas que me escrutan, se que están a la espera de encontrar una reacción, pero no obtendrán nada… más que mi acostumbrada actitud frívola y de poca importancia ante lo que para mí fue una simple mujer más en mi vida a la cual yo le hubiera hecho un gran favor con solo desposarla o con solo dar a conocer el que ella estuviera comprometida conmigo, aunque poco haya sido el tiempo de este hecho… nada agradable para ti, y muy significativo… para mi… aunque nunca me veras reconocerlo ante nadie… y me cuesta simplemente el solo reconocerlo… ante mí._

_Vaya, no puedo creer que aun se haya prestado a invitarnos, después de todo lo que hemos pasado por causa de… ella…_

_Sé que tanto a mi pero sobre todo a mi querida hermana, la presencia de tanta gente importante es causal de la enorme ira que al igual se encuentra contenida en ella… eso es extremadamente perceptible, sobre todo para mi, ya que para Elisa este día pareciera una broma de muy mal gusto, un desgraciado juego del destino piensa Ella … o hasta una increíble mentira que hayan venido a presenciar la muy mal montada y de igual pésimo gusto "la boda" de la recogida: Candy White… y en unos momentos conocida por todos como la Señora de William Andrey…_

_Al fondo lo veo a Él, como aguarda por ti, ese vagabundo… Abuelo William… ja! que bien supo cubrir las apariencias, ¿quien imaginaria que tras de esa vulgar facha se escondiera alguien tan importante?, me engañaron a mi… nos engañaron a todos._

_Escucho la marcha nupcial… vaya, que bien... pienso con ironía, anuncia tu llegada Candy… todos se ponen en pie, y sin muchas ganas debo hacerlo, al igual que mi hermana…_

_Cierro los ojos y escucho, mi fastidio ante este momento es mayor RAYOS! Lo único que espero es que el tiempo pase, y pase muy rápido, las voces de exclamación no dejan de escucharse… puedo percibir la sorpresa y expectación que has causado en muchos ante tu arribo… _

"_que Hermosa se ve, parece una princesa"… "bellísima"… "pareciera un Ángel caído del cielo"… comentarios de hombres y mujeres que siguen hacienda eco en el lugar, vuelco mi mirada hacia mi hermana, la veo y solo puedo percibir el enorme disgusto de Elisa ante tales palabras…vuelvo a cerrar los ojos... me resisto a abrirlos nuevamente y mirar en tu dirección, la humillación ante tu rechazo y la vergüenza publica de la cancelación de la boda hubiera sido impedimento suficiente para mi... para no venir, pero ellas y el que dirán solo hace que ocupe un espacio en la banca familiar mas no es requerimiento de seguir todo el acostumbrado protocolo, el saber que te acercas no es suficiente tampoco para que dirija mi mirada en torno tuyo, aun mi mente piensa en el desprecio que seguro me tienes por haberme rechazado y aun así, a pesar de todo mi mente no deja de rondar cada vez mas y mas la idea de que debiera ser YO quien estuviera esperando por ti en el altar… solo YO, no EL._

_Las voces que hacen eco una a una van quedando mas quedas… percibo tu presencia que esta a punto de llegar a un lado mío, mis sentidos me traicionan, sin poder controlarme puedo percibir tu dulce aroma de rosas, tu delicada esencia que de alguna manera suavemente dejabas en cualquier lugar donde te encontraras sin así quererlo… pero yo, siempre de alguna manera la sentía… desde siempre… desde la primera vez que te vi…_

_Llega a mi mente el recuerdo, ese instante, mi vida… aun siendo pequeños Elisa y yo, entre costosos juegos y suntuosos paseos, siempre el centro de atención para la mayoría principalmente mi hermana siendo el más cercano contacto con algún otro niño el de Ella: mi hermana._

_Mi madre, nos había enseñado que nunca nadie seria lo suficientemente educado, o se encontraba a la altura de nuestra posición para poder lograr considerarse parte de nuestra muy selecta Amistad… siendo así los hijos de nuestros empleados, otros mas de nuestros sirvientes a quienes nos era permitido molestar sin miramiento, sin olvidar que siempre serian mas inferiores a nosotros y quienes debían callar cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriese o que quisiéramos hacer a nuestra certera voluntad._

_Mi padre, vaya si podría llamársele de alguna manera, ese hombre que inmediatamente cumplía nuestros gustos, casi nunca se encontraba presente, solo fue otra persona económicamente poderosa y a su vez extraña en nuestra vida… nuestro principal proveedor de caprichos… y cuando por azahares del destino te llevo a nuestras vidas sin así haber sido solicitado por nosotros, nuestra primera reacción en respuesta fue de total y absoluto disgusto… rechazo._

_¿Una niña?… me preguntaba, ¿Para que una niña?... una compañera de juegos, no sabía porque, yo ya tenía a Eliza y a los sirvientes... eso era, serias una más de mis sirvientes... te veía asustada sin embargo, con el tiempo esa sensación en ti de seguridad a pesar de estar en un lugar extraño con personas desconocidas no te hacían quebrantarte en lo mas mínimo… al contrario… parecieras aun más valiente y eso me causaba curiosidad, el ver hasta donde pudiese llegar tu valor._

_Por más que te lastimábamos, pareciera que mas fuerte te hacías y secretamente pienso que guarde tal vez algo de admiración hacia ti, hacia tu gran determinación… mientras crecíamos ese curioso impulso de probar tu temple una y otra vez poco a poco se fue hacienda un reto y una enorme satisfacción en mi, aun cuando el resultado no fuera en mi beneficio, sin embargo me sentía cobijado tal vez por el poder que en mi causaba la posición de mi familia… de mi nombre, de mi alcurnia… el cómo manejar a las personas a mi antojo aunque en alguna ocasión descubriendo circunstancialmente que era manejado por mi propia hermana, pero viéndome también beneficiado de alguna manera. _

_Mientras mas sufrías… más me admiraba tu temple… te admiraba a ti, tal vez sin notarlo en un principio… sin embargo, tu presencia no dejaba de alguna manera de llamar mi atención intentando acallar ese tipo de admiración inexplicable volcándola hacia ti en aun más sufrimiento… _

_Esa huérfana, pobre e insignificante, frágil… y Hermosa, más que cualquiera de tu edad que alguna vez conociese… mi hermana te envidiaba, desde un principio y yo te lastimaba tanto o más que Eliza, aunque secretamente te admiraba… no únicamente tu manera de ser, sino tu presencia. _

_No se… tal vez las cosas se hubieran tornado de otro modo entre nosotros en este tiempo, o de haber sido todo diferente desde un principio… la historia hubiera sido tan… distinta, pero me falto tal vez valor de defender lo que sentía o de intentar encontrar otra explicación que no fuera odio… y aun en mi me negaba a reconocer algún otro sentimiento diferente que naciera dentro de mi… fui un cobarde._

_Mi carácter, ese con el que crecí y que constantemente era alimentado por mi familia forjo duramente un temple de orgullo y soberbia tan grande que nunca habría espacio en mi para otro sentimiento que no fuese posesión, poder y ya aun mayor… deseo._

_Estuve presente en la mayoría de tus infortunios, tal vez siendo causante de alguna u otra manera de estos, y no solo yo estuve ahí… Ellos… siempre presentes para ti, pero nunca yo._

_Maldito desgraciado destino, porque nunca me dio la oportunidad de enmendar tanto daño, no, nunca me fue permitido, la única vez que burdamente lo intente, fue en el momento de querer casarme contigo, y no supe actuar de la manera apropiada… pero ¿como hacerlo?, nunca he sabido cómo expresar mis sentimientos. Desde siempre me fue enseñado que el poder es lo más importante, sin importar como obtenerlo, me fue enseñado que no existiría mejor persona ni más importante que yo, si quería algo seria a costa de cualquier o de cualquiera… separándome de toda sensibilidad humana, de todo rastro de compasión, de todo rastro de afecto._

_Pues ahora bien, hondo pesar llevo a cuestas en mi espalda… y en mi alma… como si una profunda sombra de dolor me cubriera… pudiendo culpar a todos… pero, tristemente me doy cuenta que no es más que solo… mi propia culpa… _

_No puedo decir que te voy perdiendo a cada paso que das a través del pasillo, bien se que en realidad nunca has sido mía, nunca tuve esa oportunidad de demostrarte algo diferente… y mi sola actitud provoco que pudieras ver en mi solo desprecio… el desprecio que yo mismo me gane con el tiempo, como me lamentare toda la vida por eso, cada vez que te vea quedara en mi la culpa y la duda de si ¿tal vez?, … si hubiese hecho un pequeño intento… un ápice de esfuerzo por demostrarte que yo también te hubiera hecho feliz. _

_Ese embriagante aroma, ahora lo percibo muy cerca de mí, quieren obligarme a voltear… quiere buscar tu rostro a sabiendas de arriesgarse el no poder conseguir una sola de tus miradas, las cuales en mi provocaran un pequeño temor de que estas guardaran tal vez desprecio, odio, lastima… no lo sé._

_Ahora… por fin, estas aquí, a un lado mío, mi alma me traiciona y mis ojos se vuelcan sobre tu presencia, tenían razón, eres un Ángel envuelto en fina seda blanca que avanza hacia lo que sería el final de tus pesares y el comienzo de tu gloriosa felicidad… no puedo dejar de admirarte… es cierto, te ves Hermosa… mi corazón siente una profunda punzada de dolor, quito mis ojos con premura una vez que estas a mi lado y miro hacia el lado contrario… es dolor, rabia, culpa… miro a Elisa también y veo en ella una conocida sonrisa al mirarme… oh! Si, la conozco tan bien que sé que mi gesto lo ha interpretado como desprecio…y la veo sonreír triunfante…cree que compartimos los mismos sentimientos de ira y odio… y no, no es así._

_Nuevamente lo digo... y lo repetiré hasta el final de mis días: Maldito y bastardo destino que me ha puesto como testigo mudo del sufrimiento de mi corazón, viendo como mi vida se aleja y mi alma es entregada a alguien más._

_Un oscuro tormento me envuelve y corroe, alimentando en mí el dolor, la culpa… acrecentando mi interminable sufrimiento. Culpo al destino, culpo a la vida… pero no, en realidad muy tarde me doy cuenta que de nada vale si todo el peso del destino que he forjado recae únicamente en mi… _

_Desgraciada cobardía que por siempre traeré a cuestas y será testigo de mi desdicha eterna, triste vida que siempre me maldecirá con el recuerdo de como un rayo de luz el cual desde muy temprana edad intento iluminarme, y que cruelmente yo pisoteaba, lastimaba e intentaba acallar… intentaba apagar._

_Ese Destello que ilumino a todos y en todos dejo una marca… huella de vida, una enseñanza de valor, no supe entenderla, la aleje… esa luz que no comprendía y no quise comprender me encendía en ira, celos y odio…desconocía que sentimiento provocaba en mi… le tenía temor, miedo… si... era algo que no supe, me negué a comprender… era amor._

_Muy tarde lo entendí… y cuando intente recapacitar, te forcé, te quería solo para mí, no supe cómo hacer que vieras en mi lo que burdamente sentía por ti… y únicamente aun mas: te lastime._

_Si! Maldito y bastardo destino que me forje, esa será mi condena eterna al aceptar que no existía cosa mejor en el mundo que el dinero y el poder… se que ya es imposible arrancar algo que viene desde mis corroídas entrañas, y mi castigo será el dolor de verte feliz, y el pago que debo dar al destino será por siempre mi eterna desdicha._

_Intento respirar tranquilamente, sin embargo me siento mal al pensar que intentar enmendar mi vida por y para ti como siempre no sería posible, ya era tarde… muy tarde._


End file.
